This application relates to an interdisciplinary center in medical genetics and inherited diseases. The principal objective is to obtain more fundamental understanding of gene action in man at the level of molecules, individuals, cells and populations. The Center aims to apply new knowledge to disease prevention and management. Areas to be investigated include 1. Biochemical human genetics: enzyme polymorphisms, normal and abnormal hemoglobins, brain proteins and enzymes, enzyme development, pharmacogenetics. 2. Genetic lipid disorders. 3. Genetic markers to study development and oncogenesis, cell cycle mutants. 4. Study of oogenesis and early embryo cell divisions. 5. Autoimmunity and relation to chromosomal errors. 6. Clinical genetics and patterns of malformation. 7. Statistical and computer genetics. 8. Methodology of intrauterine diagnosis. 9. Minimal Brain syndrome. 10. Frequency of genetic disorders. 11. Epidemiology of anencephaly and related disorders. 12. Effectiveness of genetic counseling. 13. Genetic studies of marrow transplants.